Your A God, And I'm Not
by LFrankita
Summary: oneshotsongfic-Alternate Twist on when Rain resigned and was walking down the street-Domon comes and gets her and confesses...DR


This is another insane idea that came into my head when I heard this song watching "Bruce Almighty"  
  
ANYWAY:  
  
takes place when Rain left Domon, a 'what if' twist on this concept, when shes walking down the street ...she hasnt seen Kyoji  
  
~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
How could he have done this?  
  
He's pushed her around mentally and gave very little respect..but hurting her physically?!  
  
He couldn't believed he pushed her.  
  
He was just worried about Allenby...she was his friend. But he loved Rain...if only he could find the words to tell her that...  
  
~I've gotta be honest   
  
I think you know   
  
We're covered in lies and that's okay   
  
And there's somewhere beyond this, I know   
  
But I hope I can find the words to say~  
  
Faster. Faster.  
  
He's pushing himself. He just HAD to find her...before she was gone completely.  
  
  
  
~Never again, no...   
  
No, never again...~   
  
There!  
  
He spotted her up ahead. Her pace was steady.  
  
But he could catch up to her. He had to.  
  
Faster.  
  
Faster.  
  
"RAIN!" he called out.  
  
She stopped in hr tracks.  
  
She spun around, he cinnimon hair slightly following the motion.  
  
Where those tears upon her cheeks?  
  
Now he understood.....  
  
~'Cause you're a god   
  
And I am not   
  
And I just thought   
  
That you would know   
  
You're a god   
  
And I am not   
  
And I just thought   
  
I'd let you go~   
  
"Rain...?"  
  
She furiously wiped at her face, ashamed that he would see her weak.  
  
"What?" she replied more hastily than she intended.  
  
"I..I just...you left." He said, he knew what he had to do. but that doesn't mean he was ready for it...  
  
"Well, I figured that would be what you want. After all 'I'm not capable of being on your team.' Goodbye Domon Kasshu." she spun on her heal.  
  
"Wait...I want you to come back...it's just that..."  
  
"just that?..."  
  
~But I've been unable   
  
To put you down   
  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now   
  
It's under the table, so   
  
I need something more to show, somehow ~  
  
He looked away.  
  
"You desearve better. Your better than me. I...am so...and your just..."  
  
He knew it was true, all the times she helped him and many others, never giving up on him. And how did he repay her? By acting so cold and relentless.  
  
He knew it was true, but he couldn't say it.  
  
"Good...Goodbye, Rain Mikamura, I will always... love you..." he kissed her hand, and turned around to leave.  
  
~'Cause you're a god   
  
And I am not   
  
And I just thought   
  
That you would know   
  
You're a god   
  
And I am not   
  
And I just thought   
  
I'd let you go~  
  
He prepared to leave, but he heard..heard...laughter?!  
  
He turned to see Rain laughing so hard tears began to pour from her eyes.  
  
  
  
~I've got to be honest   
  
I think you know   
  
We're covered in lies and that's okay   
  
There's somewhere beyond this, I know   
  
But I hope I can find the words to say~   
  
"Rain?" he said sternly, he did not like to be laughed at after he did a selfless deed that tore his heart apart.  
  
She came closer to him and pulled her arms around his neck.  
  
"So maybe I DESEARVE better than you, but I WANT only you." she said sweetly.  
  
He smiled, he gently kissed her forehead and took her hand in his.  
  
They turned in the direction to go home and Domon slipped a protective arm around her shoulders.  
  
~'Cause you're a god   
  
And I am not   
  
And I just thought   
  
That you would know   
  
You're a god   
  
And I am not   
  
And I just thought   
  
I'd let you go~  
  
  
  
~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_  
  
reviews are welcomed, but no flames or anything else that might make me cry ;-;lol i am aware this story suxed but o well, it came in my head so i wrote it down  
  
I NEED HELP: does anyone know if they still run G Gundam? if so could you please tell me what channel and when because I they took it of CN last year and I haven't been able to find it since! *shakes head* itz a tradegy! 


End file.
